1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine that is provided with a water pump. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine that is provided with a water pump that is mounted on a cylinder block to circulate a coolant.
2. Description of Related Art
cooling system of some kind is necessary in any internal combustion engine. If no cooling system was provided, parts would melt from the heat of the burning fuel and pistons would expand so much they would seize.
The cooling system includes a thermostat, a thermostat housing, an inlet fitting, an inlet fitting gasket, a water pump, a water pump gasket, and so on, and each of the components are assembled to a cylinder block or a cylinder head.
However, many kinds of components as stated above are mounted, and there are problems that the assembly efficiency is deteriorated and the manufacturing cost increases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.